


Alone

by jeanowo



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, SOUSUKE MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanowo/pseuds/jeanowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I had to get out of my system after watching the latest Starting Days PV</p>
<p>Inspired by the lyrics to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXznl5S7ZbI">Alone</a> by Heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Till now, Sousuke has always gotten by on his own.

 

Rin left for Australia but he managed.

His injured shoulder became a burden but he managed.

 

Being alone had never bothered him.

 

Not until he met Makoto.

 

Enrolled in the same university course, the two did almost everything together.

Meals, classes, study sessions, gym, swimming, reunions with old-teammates.

Sousuke has replaced Haru as Makoto's conjoined twin, Rin often teased.

 

Then, the feelings happened, and grew with time.

With every beautiful smile, with every concerned look, with every caring touch.

Sousuke concealed them well, not wanting to ruin the friendship they had,

afraid of what might happen if he went too far.

 

Makoto is his constant. His world.

Makoto leaving was his biggest fear.

That very thought chilled him to the bone.

 

Tonight, Sousuke could not hold it in any longer.

As Makoto bid goodnight and turned to leave, he grabbed his wrist.

He caught Makoto's stunned expression for just a second as he tumbled into his arms.

Sousuke wasted no time wrapping his arms around Makoto's shoulders, pulling him into a crushing embrace.

Burying his face into the crook of Makoto's neck, Sousuke breathed him in.

 

"Please. Don't go."

_Don't leave. Not you too._

 

Startled and confused by Sousuke's sudden action, it took Makoto a few seconds to react.

His arms moved up from his sides, encircling Sousuke's torso, holding him tight.

 

Something about the desperation in Sousuke's voice and body, slightly trembling in his arms unsettled him.

He sounded so sad. So broken.

 

Rubbing comforting circles on Sousuke's back, Makoto spoke

"What is it, Sousuke?” He did not intend for his question to come out as soft as a whisper.

 

Sousuke tightened his hold, like Makoto was the only life source left.

 

"Please. Don't leave me," he breathed.

"I don't want to be alone again."

 

Exhaling the breath he had been holding in, Makoto mirrored Sousuke as he nuzzled the crook of his neck,

assuring.

  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew and that was my first Soumako fic!  
> I might add another one from Makoto's POV, we'll see (:
> 
> A big thank you to my beta MidoriEmmi <3  
> Check out her amazing [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi)
> 
> Come talk to me about everything Soumako, I love this pairing so much ^^


End file.
